ABSTRACT The primary function of the Administrative Core (Core A, ADM) is to provide strong, consistent scientific leadership and to enunciate and execute a clear vision for the scientific direction of the Rose F. Kennedy IDDRC at Einstein/Montefiore. This is achieved through active supervision and evaluation of the 4 scientific Cores that provide the fundamental infrastructure of the Center, which are coupled to, and tightly integrated with, our Research Project focused on intellectual disability in 22q11.2 Deletion Syndrome. ADM Core leadership ensures prioritization of access to these scientific Cores for IDDRC investigators and consistently monitors Core utilization, quality control and cost effectiveness. They also ensure scientific Core optimization and modernization through regular monitoring as well as a rigorously pursued annual survey. The leadership promotes the activities and successes of the Center and its investigators through dissemination of IDDRC work via our website, internal and external publications including a biannual newsletter and through national media outlets. ADM personnel organize the annual Isabelle Rapin Conference on Communication Disorders, as well as specialized mini-workshops to promote investigator collaborations and community outreach. ADM is also an ongoing sponsor of IDD-related ?interest groups? on various topics ranging from Rett syndrome to dendrito- genesis, as well as IDD-trainee luncheons for pre- and postdoctoral and clinical fellows. The ADM leadership also oversees a College-funded pilot grant program that draws new investigators into the field of IDD research and provides seed funds for innovative work related to IDD. The RFK Director and Associate Director (Drs. Walkley and Molholm, respectively) work with their Executive Council to lead the Center and rely on other standing committees (Internal and External Advisory Committees and a Parent Advisory Committee) for strategic planning and feedback. They are also active members of the national IDDRC network. The ADM Core is also the major outreach arm that acts to connect basic science labs at Einstein with IDD-focused clinics, including those at the Children's Hospital at Montefiore (CHAM) and the Children's Evaluation and Rehabilitation Center (CERC) at Einstein. Through this committed leadership and vigorous advocacy on behalf of IDD research, the ADM Core aggressively promotes and nourishes excellence in IDD-related basic, clinical and translational research at Einstein/Montefiore.